1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for rotating a disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an optical disc drive (ODD) for reading data on an optical disc or for recording data on the optical disc has been developed.
The optical disc driver includes a disc-rotating device for rotating the optical disc and the disc-rotating device has a spindle motor, a turn table, and a clamp.
The turn table is coupled to a rotation shaft of the spindle motor. The turn table functions as a supporter for supporting the optical disc. The clamp presses an upper face of the optical disc to inhibit a slipping of the optical disc from the turn table.
The spindle motor is rotated at a constant speed, usually 13,800 rpm to improve a data reading speed or a data recording speed.
However, a slipping is generated between the optical disc and the turn table due to a high speed rotation of the turn table whereby a disadvantage of a data reading error or a data recording error on optical disc is frequently generated.